clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Boiler Room
The Boiler Room is the basement of the Dance Club. It is a place most notable for holding the last six editions of The Penguin Times, called the "Old News". This room can either be accessed from a speaker in the Dance Club, green door in the Cave, or via Spy Phone. Tour Guide Description "This is the Boiler Room. It gives electricity and heat to Club Penguin. Here you can read old editions of the newspaper." History According to the Book Room's Library book "Truth or Dare", the Boiler Room once had no electricity, and was dark. The "Keeper of the Boiler Room," or just the "Keeper", is a green puffle found on the bottom-right speaker of the Dance Club. This room can be accessed by the top-right speaker in the Night Club or the green door of the pool. The boiler was once broken by Herbert. P. Bear in the Mission #8. It also has the last six Club Penguin Times issues. It appeared in Penguin Chat 3, though it was secret then. Trivia *Unlike the other two parts of the Underground, this room was not flooded during the 2007 Waddle On Water Party, even though water was spilling underneath the entrance to the Cave. *The Boiler Room had lots of bugs and glitches so it closed during January 2006 - March 2006. *Herbert P. Bear destroyed a pipe in the Mission 8 in the Boiler Room, and you had to fix it by putting the pieces together. *It is often used as a shelter during storms. *In Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force the boiler gets stolen by robots, but it eventually returned later. *Before the Ninja Hideout came out, there were some rumors about the Boiler Room being the Ninja Hideout. *In Penguin Chat 3, the Boiler Room was often used as a "hideout" for ninjas, because it was secret back then. *the Ds Dancing Penguin was scared to go in the boiler room when they heard the loud crash *When a storm or something similar comes, penguins gather down here. Parties *During the 2008 and 2009 April Fool's Parties, the heater turned into a pot full of boiling water with a triangular sign that said "! CAUTION: HOT". Also, on top of the Old News cabinet there was a timer, that after 30 seconds a box next to the pot would bust open and a Jack-In-The-Box would come out. *During the 2008 Summer Water Party there was a big tank which was marked H2O, it holds water because H2O stands for 2 hydrogen atoms and 1 oxygen atom, in other words, water. *During the Medieval Party 2008, the Boiler Room had an Anvil Maker 3000 which gave you the anvil pin. *During the Medieval Party 2009, the Boiler room had a Pin Maker 3000 which gave you the crown pin. *During the 4th Year Anniversary Party, there was a 4th Year Anniversary Cake pin. Pins *Baseball Pin *Snow Shovel Pin *Book Pin *Anvil Pin *150th Newspaper Pin *Crown Pin *Umbrella Pin *4th Year Anniversary Cake Pin Gallery SWF Objects *Boiler Room *Member Party 2009 See also * Old News * Underground * Night Club * Map Category:Places Category:Town Category:Club Penguin Category:Penguin Chat 3